


the night breeze carries something sweet

by saintfrog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintfrog/pseuds/saintfrog
Summary: it is rather a foolish idea, to indulge a thought of skinny dipping in this bone-chilling weather. perhaps an unfathomable intention to many, a confusing maze. a bewilderment in general.while to johnny and taeyong, it is something to relish.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	the night breeze carries something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> hi, sweets! i'm back again mostly because i was inspired by the cold weather we are experiencing, and maybe i've always wanted to write johnyong skinny dipping hehe (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> title is taken from mitski's first love / late spring ✧

the crisp gales of february that eerily howls is the consolation of the ones who wish to fight it, attempting to nonchalantly walk past through it. and yet, here we have two bodies—young and blue—dreaming to submerge under the water.

it is rather a foolish idea, to indulge a thought of skinny dipping in this bone-chilling weather. perhaps an unfathomable intention to many, a confusing maze. a bewilderment in general.

most people would prefer to cuddle up in a bundle of burrito blanket on the couch, accompanied by a steaming mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and whipped cream. others would maybe want to sit in front of a fireplace after a long day out. well, you see, normal things.

while to a small fraction of the population, they would rather enjoy the coldness that the weather brings, delighted even. just like how taeyong is now with his lover, johnny.

every fabric that clung on their frame is now gone, messily splayed on the grass when they hurriedly removed it to be able to feel the water.

both of them welcomed the blow of the incredibly cold air against their naked bodies. taeyong then gingerly intertwined his fingers with johnny's, wanting to get at least a small amount of warmth to keep him from going, their eyes were nothing but enveloped with eagerness and excitement.

 _1, 2, 3!_ they counted in chorus, now running hand in hand to finally jump and dip under the water.

shouting and screaming on the top of their lungs—disturbing the peace and quiet—like wolves howling on top of a cliff in front of the queen of the night, as they begin to sink underwater. the frigid water of the creek harshly touched their skins. it should be an enough reason for them to retreat from the body of water, but it only urged the two to stay longer and float away, hoping the water to cleanse their worries off of their cumbersome bodies.

the sudden sound of the loud gaiety of their laughter is what blankets over the atmosphere, something that melts taeyong's heart into a puddle. they've tried this too many times before and yet he never seem to get over how amazing it feels. how amazing it feels whenever he shares a sweet moment like this with johnny.

it's intimate yet innocent at the same time, being able to show oneself so openly like this is something taeyong would only gladly do with johnny. no one else but him.

 _johnny, johnny, johnny._ everything is so simple and perfect with johnny, that sometimes it would make taeyong's eyes be brimmed with tears. there are times he would ask the other what he has done in the past to deserve him. and from the many times he's asked the same question, johnny would confess he's thought about it too towards taeyong.

with this, it became normal for their friends to easily get envious with both of them. they've been told it's so sweet how they look at each other with the same fondness, adoration, and love in their eyes.

love between two people isn't supposed to become a competition, is what taeyong and johnny thinks. it's clear that the fire and spark in their hearts are at equal lengths, never decreasing any time soon for it's growing even bigger.

so johnny leans down to plant a kiss on taeyong's lips while he's happily splashing the surface of the water like the child he is. it effectively stopped taeyong from what he was doing and immediately melted into the sweet gesture.

taeyong is smiling through the long kiss, allowing johnny to understand that taeyong finds joy to this. johnny was quick to wrap his arms around taeyong's small waist and hoist him a little so now taeyong is closely leaning on his broad chest. taeyong wound his arms around johnny's neck to hold on for dear life.

the sharp breeze nothing but howls once more it brings a chill down to their spines. somehow, it went unnoticed with how focused both of them while they kiss and kiss as though they haven't had multiple times of it a while ago. there truly is no _enough_ in their vocabulary when it comes to this. no amount of times as a limit.

taeyong huffs a small laughter after he managed to pull away to catch some air before johnny fully takes his breath away, now leaning his forehead against johnny's. "we are ridiculous."

johnny agrees because who wouldn't? their laughter compared to before is now a combination of soft and lighthearted giggles. "that i wouldn't be able to disagree."

while the truth is, what's more ridiculous is how the moonlight beautifully bathes and illuminates their skin, picture-perfect and so breathtaking. the state they are in is a wonder to behold, even the celestial bodies painted to the nightsky would be delighted to watch them fall in love all over again.

this time, taeyong was the one who wasn't able to resist the ethereal beaut before him. so he untangles his arms around johnny's neck and brings his palms to softly cup johnny's face and then upped it to finally slot their mouths together for another round of sickeningly sweet kiss.

johnny gladly took taeyong's lead and allowed the younger to breach his mouth with taeyong's tongue. the strawberry milkshake which taeyong had during dinner is what johnny could taste in his mouth, while his arms never left taeyong's waist underwater.

they would kiss a million more times if they could, but the wind became stronger and colder to the touch to the point where johnny could feel taeyong shiver.

"shall we leave?" johnny carefully asks, thumbs softly caressing the small of taeyong's back.

it's been almost an hour since the moment they jumped in the water so taeyong thought it was better to go back now that they've satisfied their wants. they were able to swim side by side and kiss some more just because they can. so, he nods in response and boops the tip of johnny's cute nose.

a soft 'okay' escapes from johnny's mouth, giving taeyong one more kiss on his forehead before he carries taeyong and himself out of the water. taeyong then buried his face on the crook of his lover's neck and happily sighs. despite the ridiculously cold weather, taeyong finds himself going all warm inside being carried out like this by johnny, full of care and gentleness.

"the moon and the stars are so lucky to witness you like this." taeyong can't help but say those words, johnny being the ultimate epitome of great physique. he snuggled even closer to johnny's warm skin. taeyong can't help but wonder how does johnny's skin still radiates warmth after all this time they've been underwater. he is definitely a heater, too, but in a human form.

a beautiful smile visibly grows on johnny's lips, he can't even hide it. "i could say the same to you, my love. you are so beautiful like this."

taeyong bit his lower lip as his cheeks turn into color red, he can't deny how badly it affects him whenever johnny tells him that.

he's even luckier than the moon and the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading! much love.


End file.
